Breaking the arrangement
by veronicacd's
Summary: Since she's been married,Gabriella's had the worst time of her life.No one seems to treat her like an adult and the respect factor?Well unfortunately for her it doesn't exist.But when she finds a past love, can Gabby break from it all and truely be happy?
1. Family meeting

**"Gabriella! Where are you?"**Oh great.**Gabriella thought as she started to fix her hair.It was something she always had to do before she stepped in her husbands 'presence'.For now three years Gabriella had been married to George and became Mrs.Smith.So far it had been the absolute worst time of her life.The main reason was because in no way were they compatible.Somehow Gabriella figured that would come from and arranged marriage.From the minute her parents had told her about it, she was in no way happy.Part of it was from the fact that she believed that you couldn't find true honest love if it was decided upon by someone else.It was also partly because she had suffered a bad brakeup with her boyfriend, Troy which she thought she could only consider her true lover. But it really hurt fully that her parents, so oblivious and inconsiderate to the fact that she had broken up with Troy and suffered from it, would have the nerve to tell her about the marriage just a month later! And nowadays, it seemed like no one could care less that she seemed miserable.**

**"Gabriella!"**

**"I'm coming George!"Gabriella snapped as she finished her hair and walked down the stairs.**

**"What took you so long?" **I had to fix my self up for you, you asshole!

**"Sorry honey I had to do something."**

**"And how many times did I tell you to not ever wear that ugly shirt when we go out in public?"Gabriella rolled her eyes.**

**"What is wrong with this shirt?"**

**"Everything!First of all it's brown! You know I hate the color, it despises me!"**Everything despises you! **Gabriella thought as she looked at her tee which seemed perfectly nice to her.But of course as he ordered she went back to their room and changed to a light red top with hearts around it, which was nothing like how she felt nowadays."Better?"**

**"It's okay now come on let's go. I don't want our parents to think we're sloppy for being late." **

**"Oh great."Gabriella muttered once he was out of ear shot. She also didn't want to see her family let alone his.Everytime they would ask about the pair and before she could say how she really felt, George would say they were fine and the convo would continue.After collecting her belongings, Gabriella quickly stepped into George's car for the long ride to the restaurant where the group was supposed to be meeting."Now did you tell Melissa to cancel the plan like I told you to?"**

**"Yes I did."Gabriella answered, completely tired when he asked her if she did things that she always did.The last time she checked, she was his wife, not his secretary!**

**"Well I called her and made sure."**

**"Then what was the point of telling me to tell her?"**

**"Gabriella we all know it would take forever for you to get anything done."**

**"Excuse me? And what's that supposed to mean?"Gabriella shot back from the insult.**

**"Oh will you calm down.You get so worked up over nothing.We're here anyway."Gabriella sighed, she knew even if she could put up a fight he would win.He always won and there was nothing she could do about it, for goodness sakes, her won parents were with him!They basically thought that she was too naive and foolish to find a good husband, which was the reason for the arranged marriage.Apparently George fit their perfect husband opinion. **

**"Hey guys!"George yelled out as both him and Gabriella got out the car and hugged their parents."Hey George, Gabriella how are you too?"Mrs. Montez asked.**

**"Well--"**

**"We're fine as always." Once again George responded for the two. **

**"Great, of course we wouldn't expect anything less."Mr.Montez said happily touching his wife's shoulders.Gabriella hid her sadness, for she only wished that she could be happy like her parents were.**

**"I can't agree with you more Micheal."Mr.Smith, George's father said.As the group sat themselves down Gabriella looked out the window.That was better than what she was dealing with. It always seemed like the outside world was better than her inside one. The world where you could pick any guy you wanted and fall in love.****"Oh Gabriella sit up will you!"**

**"Huh what?"Gabriella said as she turned around where all eyes were on her.**

**"I said sit up, your posture is terrible."Ms.Montez said correcting her daughter. Gabriella silently groaned. If it wasn't sitting up it would be some other thing to drive her nuts.Even though she was living away from her parents she was still treated as if she was 13, like a child.And it wasn't just her mom, it was everyone. **They treat George just fine but I have to be corrected all the time!

**"So have you two remembered about the plans with Melissa?"**

**"Oh I canceled them don't worry mom."George answered.**

**"That's good."Mrs.Smith said.**

**"That's been bugging her the whole ride here."Mr.Smith said.**

**"Well I want to make sure John."**

**"Don't worry mom I know how to take care of things exactly when they need to be taken care of."**

**"Yes you do, Gabriella definitely is lucky to have a man like you in her life."Mrs.Montez said. **What?

**"Oh please Anna.You don't have to." **Yeah you really don't!

**"Nonsense."Mr.Montez said."What could she do without you there for her."**

**"What's that supposed to mean dad?"Gabriella asked feeling completely disrespected.**

**"Oh Gabriella it's rude to interrupt, you see i'm talking to George don't you?"At this point all Gabriella wanted to do was leave. No one treated her like an adult."Yes dad.Sorry."With that she looked away back through the window.**

**"I swear George if she's like this with us then she must be something at home!"Ms.Montez said as everyone except Gabriella chuckled.Like always she held back her frustration and pain. She was getting used to it, the feeling put upon by everyone else that she needed George in her life and without him, she would be nothing but a stupid foolish child.**Life sucks

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**This was an idea i've been dying to try! Should I continue?**

**Veronica**


	2. What a day

**"Well thank you again for taking the time to go and visit us old folk."Mr.Smith commented as he returned from the bathroom with Mr.Montez. **

**"Oh come on dad you're not old."George said as Gabriella and he got up from their seats.**

**"Oh please compared to you I am old."Mr.Smith said putting his hand on his son's shoulders.**

**"Okay, dad but in my opinion neither you nor mom are old." **Oh my god what I dam suck up! **Gabriella thought as she fixed her clothes.The whole lunch was awful, could they have insulted her anymore?**

**"Well I guess we'll see you two later."Mrs.Montez said as she gave George a hug. "Bye mom, dad."Gabriella said as she made her way out.Of course there was no response just a wave from her parents as they continuously talked to George about something she could care less about.Silently she walked to and braced against the car, considering, George had the keys.Finally after minutes more of chatting, George waved goodbye to both his and her family and walked towards her.**

**"God. Gabriella will you not lean against the car!Do you have any idea how much it is worth?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened the car door.**

**"And the least you could have done was act more civilized in front of our parents today.You always do that, put on that act..."Inwardly groaning, Gabriella tried to block out George as they made their way home. Once getting in the house, like always Gabriella needed to space herself out by going out alone.She quickly changed into a light blue short sleeved top and jeans then fixed her hair."Where are you going?"George asked as she descended the stairs and got into her car.**

**"Out."**

**"I know that, where out." **None of your dam business! "**I'm going to hang out with Tayor." **

**"Okay, fine but be home by 7." That was another thing she hated, he gave her a curfew as if she was a child.**

**"Okay honey by."As soon as possible, Gabriella sped off to the nearest mall.She definitely needed time to herself, after all it was her day off. After locking her car, Gabriella entered the mall and went right to the food court remembering that she hadn't eaten at the family get together. **Where's the chocolate when you need it? **In dire need for candy Gabriella started to move towards all sections of the food court. "Where is--"'**

**"Yes mom I promise i'll see you when I leave the mall."Gabriella froze. **It can't be, no way it can't. **The voice was somewhere behind her and to only tell Gabriella knew she had to turn around. **But what if it is? I can't be obvious. oh I know. **Not yet figuring if this was stupid or not, Gabriella grabbed her compact mirror and focused it on where the voice was coming from. **Dammit! Why the hell is he turned around. **She turned around.**It can't be him!But that guy has sandy brown hair and... I have to see his face.**Taken over by a wave of curiosity, Gabriella started to slowly walk behind the person. She knew if he wouldn't turn around she would have to walk up in front of him and use her mirror. **Come on Gabby you can do this. **Trying to be quick and subtle Gabriella walked up and passed the guy as if she was about to miss a sale at a near by store. As soon as she was a few yards in front of him, Gabriella got out her compact mirror. **Just check, I mean it can't be come on it can't! **After taking a deep breath Gabriella opened the mirror and focused it. **Are you serious? **the guy had a magazine in front of his face. She waited impatiently for him to take it off. It wasn't working.Annoyed Gabriella took one of her hair pins out and quickly tossed it in his direction. To her luck it tapped his feet. **

**"What the hell?"The guys said bending down and picking up the pin. From then on the reflection from he mirror was plain clear.Gabriella gasped. "Oh my--ah!" Due to the mirror Gabriella had not been watching where she was going. At that second she jerked straight into one of the many carts where people sell things.As she fell back onto the floor, the clothes that where hanging on the cart fell of and on to her along with several pieces or jewelry to the point where she was almost covered. A bunch of gasps were heard, following with a bunch of laughter. **Oh god, How much more embarrased can I get! First the lunch then this!Eager to leave Gabriella threw the stuff off of her.

**"Excuse me are you okay Ms.?" Once again, Gabriella got out her compact mirror to figure out who it was. Once again she gasped and dropped it. **

**"Uh,er um hum!"She muttered quickly while picking herself up and rushing towards the exit. "Wait! Ms. You for got you mirror!"The person yelled after her trying to catch up. **Oh shit! He's following! **She had to disguise herself. Without thinking about how stupid this was, Gabriella put her hood on and took out her red lip gloss tube and smeared it all over her face. With that she managed to but on her glasses right as he caught her.**

**"Ms wait you forgot your--uh wow."**

**"What?"Gabriella asked trying to change her voice. **

**"Um... nothing I uh, um well here."He said giving her the mirror.**

**"Oh thanks! Bye!"With that Gabriella retreated to her car. As she drove away she still saw the strange look on his face as he saw her'disguise' **

**"Great!Just great Gabriella! You see him after three long ass years and you do it looking like a freak!"**I can't believe how good he looks after all this time. Do I dare look at myself? **after parking near the sidewalk, Gabriella looked at her mirror. "Ooh my God! How could I let him see me like this! Oh well the worst has already come, mind as well just go to the movies.Like she predicted as soon as she got to the movies she got immediate stares from people and the usher as he gave her back her ticket.To stop the embarrassment Gabriella quickly rushed into the bathroom and washed everything off her face. After reduing her makeup, Gabriella quickly bought some snacks and sat down in the theater. "Gabriella just relax. I mean just enjoy this movie! I'm sure with all this unfortune--"**

**"Hey!Will you be quiet!"Gabriella turned around to see an angry spectator."Some of us actually want to watch this movie."A couple of 'yes's' were heard. Gabriella groaned for like the hundreth time today."Sorry." For the rest of the movie she remained silent, as if she wasn't there, that's what everyone wanted. **

**At the finish of the movie Gabriella got up and stretched.She knew that she would have to return home so she figured she mind as well start back now.After entering her car, Gabriella turned on her cellphone. **4 missed calls 2 voice mails 1 text **"Oh I wonder who that could be."Gabriella said already knowing the caller. When she arrived at her house, Gabriella once again fixed herself up and went inside. Not giving her anytime to drop her things, George came right up to her looking angry.**

**"Where were you?"**

**"I told you I went out."**

**"Yeah I know but not with Taylor!" **

**"wait, how would you know?"**

**"Because I called her and she said you guys didn't have any plans whatsoever."**Thanks alot Tay

**"Okay so I went out alone. No big deal."**

**"Yes it is, because I called you 4 times and even text-ed you. How come you didn't answer?"**

**"I went to see a movie.You can't have your phone on in the movies George."She explained. **

**"Well I would like it if you actually did what you said you were going to do and not lie to me."**

**"I said I was going to go out."**

**"Yes with Taylor, did you or did you not say that?" **Oh great

**"I did say that.Okay look I'm sorry."**

**"Okay well I have to go meet Judge Harris to discuss a new case, i'll be back around 8 or so."**

**"Okay." George grabbed his bags and gave her a slight kiss before leaving. After he left Gabriella went up to their room and started a hot bath, just what she needed.**I still can't believe it, after all these years, but I just had to be chicken! Well tomorrow's work so just try to forget all of this happened. Like that's ever gonna happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nothin much to say(chap 2?!)**

**Veronica**


	3. Another day at the mall

**"Good Morning Gabriella."**

**"Good Morning Chelsey."Gabriella said as she walked towards her co-worker and friend. So I thought it would be best if we gave the kids animal crackers or do we want to risk the kids spitting out the pudding."Gabriella laughed.Teaching kindergarten was definitely regarding.Gabriella had on her own applied and got into Law school, but feeling so defeated by what her and George's parents thought about her intellect, she resigned.****But this job did give her some sort of fun with the kids. "Mrs.Smith!"Gabriella felt someone tugging at her pant leg."Yes sweetie?"**

**"Look what I made!"The little girl showed her a picture of Gabriella and her self."Aww that's so sweet."**

**"It's for you!"**

**"For me?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Why, thankyou."**At least someone shows gratitude**. Gabriella took the picture and put her stuff down. "So how was your weekend Gabbs?"Chelsey asked.**

**"Please don't ask."**

**"Oh that bad?"**

**"Yes, starting from the whole family reunion that makes me feel like a dumb idiot to me disguising myself with lip gloss."**

**"Okay?Why did you do that?"Gabriella sighed."I kind of saw Troy at the mall." Gabriella and Chelsey had become great friends in high school and college so she already knew about Troy. **

**"Troy?What did you say?"**

**"Nothing much I was so scared to see him again that I smeared lip gloss to disguise myself!It was so embarassed!"**

**"Oh man, Im sorry."**

**"No it wasn't your fault.I just thought that was stupid because he looked at me like I was crazy, Chelsey he looks so cute after all this time!"**

**"Then you should have told him!"**

**"I can't do that! Remember George?"**

**"The hel--"**

**"Chelse!"Gabriella pointed to the kids."Hel--k what the heck does that have to do with anything, George is nothing compared to Troy.**

**"Yeah I know but still, what if we just-- I mean what if he already has someone? Seeing his ex will be kind of hard and besides,"Gabriella sighed.**

**"I have no idea where he is.That's the first time I have seen him in three years things are so different now.I'm... scared."**

**"Gabby, everyone's scared at one point! But they still go for it!Just think, if great inventors were too scared to do things then we wouldn't have half the amazing stuff we have today!"**

**"Yeah but i'm not an inventor."**

**"You're inventing love! Real love."**

**"Since when did you become a love doctor?"**

**"I'm just saying."**

**"Well it doesn't matter now okay so let's just forget it.So are you free after this?I really don't want to go home to George."**

**"Don't worry i'm free."**

**"Thankyou so much." Through the whole day Gabriella felt a bit better because she really needed to get all the stress off her mind about Troy and everything.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So where exactly did you fall!"**

**"Chelse please."Gabriella said as they walked through the mall.**

**"Oh all right i'm sure you don't want to talk about it."**

**"Yes thank-- oh my god."**

**"What?"Chelsey looked at what Gabriella was seeing.**

**"Oh my god! Is that--"**

**"Shhh! He might hear us! What is he doing here?"Gabriella said as she hid in a nearby store.**

**"Gabriella he's right over there and I don't either see a ring on his finger or a girl at his side."**

**"I don't care can we please get out of here?"**

"Chelsey?" **Chelsey turned around to see Troy walking straight up to her. "Oh shit!"Gabriella muttered as she hid deeper into the store.**

**"Um...Troy is that you?"**

**"Yeah! Wow you look, amazing."Troy said as they exchanged hugs.**

**"You don't look that bad yourself, well that's actually an understatement because you look pretty attractive, I must say."Troy chuckled.**

**"Thank you. Man I haven't see you since--"**

**"College?"**

**"Yeah! So are you here with a friend or something?"**

**"Um actually yes I am but she's somewhere shopping I think I lost her." **Yes thank you Chelse **"Oh I'll help you find her, what's her name?" **Oh no

**"Her name? Um yeah well her name is...Kate!But when I mean lost I mean she'll turn up sooner or later and I have her number so i'll just call.But in the mean time, let's catch up! So... do you have a girlfriend?" **What the hell? Why would you ask him that!

**"Um, wow that's a lot of catching up."**

**"Yeah but... do you?"**

**"Unfortunately no.Had a lot of offers but turned them down.What about you?"**

**"No not really, hey do you want to get some candy at the food court. I have serious candy craving and I'll just call G--Kate and tell her to meet us when she's done."**

**"Sure why not."Troy started to walk to the food court.Chelsey looked back at Gabriella who was hiding under some clothes. She mouthed , you owe me then followed Troy.Gabriella inwardly groaned as she stood up. Sooner or later her 'shopping would be done and she would have to meet up with Chelse. And there was no doubt that Troy was gonna leave just in time.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I was really tired when I wrote this so I hope it didn't show!**

**Veronica**


	4. Catching up

One text message

Gabbs come on Troy needs to see u sooner or later!

**Gabriella groaned as she read the text. Chelsey was right, 'Kate' had to come out sometime from shopping.But still something inside of her told her that she just couldn't. Of course cowardly, Gabriella texted her friend back.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Is Kate that into shopping?"Troy asked amused as they waited for her to come.**

**"Yeah, well" **One text message

I can't do it sorry Chelse I just can't face him again.Sorry 'Kate' left. **Chelsey groaned dreading this.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Um Kate had to meet someone."**

**"So why couldn't she tell you in person?"**

**"Well sometime that's how Kate is, she just has to leave for certain reasons which I don't understand."**

**"Um okay?"Chelsey laughed."You still are the same Troy!"**

**"Well what can I say? It's only been three years!"**

**"Yeah but a lot of things can happen in three years, and speaking of that, are you sure you're not dating anyone?"**

**"Yep, do you have anyone in mind?"**Yes!!

**"Um well my friend, I think she would like to meet you. You're kind of her type."**

**"Really and how do I know if she's my type, what's she like?"**

**"Well she's nice, cool,you know most of things a guy would like in a girl."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well what's her name?"**

**"Ga--Grace.Trust me she's really awesome."**

**"Well if she is what you say, when can I meet her?"**

**"Um I can check if she's free or not.But she's probably free."**

**"That's great."Troy's cell rang.**

**"Sorry it's Chad.'**

**"Chad as in Chad Danforth?"**

**"Yeah you still remmeber him?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow.I'll ignore him.So what's your job?"**

**"Oh i'm a kinder garden teacher."**

**"Really what school?"**

**"Potomac, it's not far from here, and you?"**

**"Architect."**

**"Really? I thought you were heading more towards b-ball."**

**"Yeah well I still can beat anyone at basketball."Troy said cockily."But architecture is my second dream so I pursued it."**

**"Well that's great."**

**"Thanks. I'm sure working with all those kids was great too."**

**"Yeah it's rewarding, oh man."**

**"What?"**

**"I have to go, I promised my cousin I would do her a favor and i'm almost late."**

**"That sucks, I had fun catching up."**

**"Me too."**

**"Hey can I have your number so we can hangout again?"**

**"Oh sure."After exchanging numbers, Chelsey got up and dumped her trash.**

**"I'll see you later.'Chelsey said as they hugged.**

**"You too tell your friend I said hi."**

**"I will." As Chelsey left the store she mentally cursed herself anf called Gabriella.**

**"Hello?"**

**"I swear That's the last time I will cover for you."**

**"I'm so sorry its just-"**

**"Just what Gabbs Just Troy is your ex and your afraid to see him?"**

**"Yes!That's exactly it!Look let's just go somewhere."Chelsey sighed. Whatever Gabriella was going through she had to get over it. She also thought about what she had told Troy.Like where she worked.If he came over, there was no way Gabriella could avoid him.Chelsey smiled. **

**"Sure Gabby Let's go."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

R&R please. Trust me the boring hanging out in the mall will change

Veronica


	5. Three way

Friday 3:00

**Okay kids finish up your drawings okay it's almost time to leave."Gabriella said cheerfully as she started to put crayons and what not away. Of course like she said the kids scurried to put their drawings away and lined up.**

**"Okay kids I hope you all have lots of fun on your weekends or your days not in school!"Chelsey said explaining it to the kids.**

**"Yeah at least they get to have an enjoyable weekend."Gabriella muttered as she got the kids'coats**

**"Aww will you stop mopping!"Chelsey said.**

**"Why? I have to go home to an obnoxious you know what then I have to deal with the fact that I have had the worst week in my life. Well the worst week was marrying George but this is the second!"**

**"So what Gabriella! So what? First you chicken out when your very hot ex comes to town,then you chicken out again when I see him but you hate George? Make up your mind!"**

**"Chelsey its complicated."Gabriella tried to explain.**

**"Really, tell me why."**

**"I don't know, just because, because I'm scared to face him again,you know after the break up and everything."Gabriella said as she dismissed the last child there.**

**"I just don't want to see if like maybe he's with someone or maybe he doesn't want me or maybe it's just the wrong time and place."**

**"Okay well, I can definately tell you that he is single."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because remember, we did talk while "Kate" was shopping.He also told me that he's an architect and that Chad's in town."**

**"Really?"Gabriella said."Troy, an architect? I mean he did think about it but I never knew he would pursue it."Gabriella said, mostly to herself.**

**"Well he said that he's loving it, like it's his dream."**

**"Yeah well...it doesn't matter anyway because he's gone and i'm not going back to the mall and I have no way to reach him so thats that."Gabriella said making sure of herself.Chelsey smiled."Yeah okay fine Gabby be like that."She said in fake surrender.**

**"Thankyou. Now if you don't mind, I have to go home to an ass."Chelsey laughed.**

**"Well have fun."After hugging her friend, Gabriella quickly got into her car and started the short drive home.After all she had to make dinner and do everything else before George got home and the last thing that she wanted to hear was his over sized mouth. Back at the school Chelsey was still smiling.**

**"You are so not passing this up."As quick as she said it Chelsey grabbed her phone and started to dial.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Okay I know you can't cook, but you could have done a better job than this."George said as he picked at his plate.**

**As usual, Gabriella sighed.She had tried to cook up something good, but already being too stressed, she settled for tv dinner.And just like always George was up and fussing.**

**"Gabriella I swear, it would simply kill you to do one, just** **one decent thing! I mean this meal is horrible, your posture is absolutely disgraceful, your constant moping is so not necessary and overall..."**

Oh please just shut up. **Unfortunately things didn't go as she wished and George had continued his tyrade for a few more hours.Finally, which really ment finally, George stepped out for a drive and she got to relax. Tired, Gabriella threw herself onto the bed.**

**Before even getting any shut eye--**Ring! Ring! Oh what now! **She looked at caller id.**

**"Yes Chelsey?"**

**"Gabby I changed me mind, I am not giving up on you and Troy!"Gabriella groaned.**

**"Can you please let it go Chelse. It's over."**

**"No I won't until you admit your true feelings."**

**"Chelse please it is late and i'm tired."**

**"No Gabriella.I read that saying and admitting the problem is the best method."**

**"Oh god Chelse, I've already made the problem clear. I'm a hopeless chicken who's scared to even talk to her ex. There it is, and Chelse come on, i'm positive that Troy doesn't care about where I am or anything about me anymore."**

**"You don't know that!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay then tell me why don't you just try to look for him?"**

**"Chelsey! I told you i'm scared! Don't you have better things to do with your time?"She said getting annoyed.**

**"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Okay, bye."With that Gabriella hung up the phone and closed her eyes. **

**"Now do you understand?"Chelsey said to the third person that just so happened to be on the phone.**

**"Yes I do."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Cliffy! Sorry but I had to do it! R&R please!**

**Veronica**


	6. Talk?

**The next day...**

**"Hey Chelse,"Gabriella greeted as she came in through the door.**

**"Hey Gabby."Gabriella looked at her friend wierdly.**

**"What?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What's that look for?"Gabriella asked suspiciously.**

**"What's what look for?"**

**"That look."Chelsey inwardly smiled and turned away.**

**"Like I said , I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Fine but I will find out by tomorrow."**Oh don't worry.**Chelsey inwardly thought.**

**"Okay well let's get the kids ready."**

**"Absolutely,"Chelsey responded as kids ran in all direction around them.**

**4:00**

**"Well another day over."Gabriella said as she picked up her paperwork and organized her desk.**

**"Not really.Sun's still out."Chelsey responded looking outside.**

**"Yeah, but remember what I have to go home to."Gabriella responded, already assuming what was going to happen.**

**"Hey there, he isn't coming home until 8 today.The super duper big case right?"**

**"Yes thank god.But that gives me just enough time to make dinner for his 'i've never heard of takeout' ass."Gabriella responded, pissed.**

**"Ouch, someone's pissed."**

**"Yes someone is.I hate my life Chelse."Gabriella said organizing things on the window cell.**

**"Oh come on Gabbs."**

**"I'm so serious, hey who is that?"Gabriella said pointing to a car parked with someone in it."It can't be a parent, the kids are all gone."Gabriella continued to ponder.**

**"Crazy."Chelsey said smiling.As soon as she heard her, Gabriela turned around sharply.**

**"Chelsey!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Please, I am begging you."Gabriella said feeling like her world was crashing down on her.**

**"Please tell me that miraculously that is another parent."Gabriella said looking from her friend to the car. After looking at Chelse Gabriella took a closer look at the driver.**

**"Oh my god Chelsey."Gabriella said, already feeling the urge to faint. She watched as the door of the car opened.**

**"Gabriella."Chelsey said touching her friends arm.**

**"Chelsey how could you!"Gabriella screamed running into one if the extra rooms in the daycare.**

**"Gabbs?"Chelsey said concerned by her friend's actions."Gabby!"Chelsey said trying to open her locked door.**

**"Look out that window and tell me that's a parent!"Gabriella said, refusing to open the door.**

**"Gabby--"**

**"LOOK!"Gabriella almost shouted. By this time Chelsey could hear her breaking down. As she ordered, Chelsey looked out the window.**

**"What the hell?"The car was gone.**

**"Gabriella, there's no one there."**

**"B.S."**

**"No i'm positive the car is gone."After a few seconds, the door opened as she stepped out.Chelsey silently gasped at Gabriella's splattered makeup and dried teas over her face.**

**"Gab--"**

**"Are you serious?"She said.**

**"Yes."With that Gabriella sauntered over to the window ans slowly peered outside.Like Chelsey had said, no one was there.After looking, Gabriella turned around sharply and grabbed her things.**

**"Look, Gabby--"**

**"Don't call be Gabby."Gabriella immediately shot back."What?"Chelsey said as if she had been slapped in the face.The two had become like best friends in colledge and now, Gabriella was completely turning her back.**

**"You heard me.You know what? Don't call me any nickname at all!Does 'don't interfere with my buisness' mean a thing to you, or are you just that brain dead!"**

**"But,"Chelsey said trying to give an explanation.Unfortunately, she wasn't given any chance.**

**"But nothing!You always have to creep your way into someone's business.Maybe that's why you don't have anyone in your life!"Not even caring that she had gone too far, Gabriella continued.**

**"No one wants a dirty nosy little wannabe for a relationship. So do me a favor, will ya? Do only your job and stay the hell out of my life!" After grabbing her things, Gabriella left.Chelsey remained, completely shocked and hurt by her friends action.**

**As Gabriella neared her car, she felt all the rush to get in it and go home. In a matter of minutes, a book full of emotions, over whelmed her. As soon as she got in the driver's seat, Gabriella sped home.**

**7:50pm.**

Oh how great it is to not have an ass like George home till 8 whatever.** Gabriella thought as she watched a movie**.No nagging, no criticizing, no-- **There was a knock on the front door.**

**"Oh what now!"Gabriella sweared as she made her way downstairs and peeked through the keyhole.**didn't I tell her to leave me alone!** Gabriella harshly opened the door.**

**"What do you want Chelsey!"**

**"Gabby--"**

**"Didn't I tell you not to call me that! You're waisting your breath if you think--"**

**"She's trying to say that we need to talk."Gabriella froze. She hadn't seen him because he was to the far side of Chelsey and when she looked through the keyhole she could only see Chelsey. Hesitantly, she turned towards him. Oh my god, Just like I saw him.**

**"What are you doing here?"She almost whispered.**

**"To talk." Gabriella remained frozen. This wasn't good. First, because she didn't want to see her friend now, plus Troy, her Troy wanted to talk, the thing she was afraid of and the worst. George would be home any minute. How was she gonna explain that her friend and ex were here to talk about a past relationship?xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Finally got this up! Review please!Any guesses on what's going to happen?

Veronica


	7. Regrouping

**"Ta-- Ta-- talk?"Gabriella managed to get out, still shocked that her ex was at her door.**

**"I think I should leave you two alone--"Chelsey started but Gabriella grabbed her arm and pulled her in.**

**"No you shouldnt, can you excuse us please?"Without waiting for his approval, Gabriella pulled Chelsey the remaining inches into the house and closed the front door.**

**"Have you lost your mind!"Gabriella exploded.**

**"No I haven't, though I should have given up after the way you treated me today!"Gabriella sighed.**

**"Look i'm sorry for how I treated you but really Chelse? I told you--"**

**"You tell me a lot of things Gabby, I don't believe half of them.Don't you understand you have a future out there?"**

**"Don't you understand my capital H husband is coming home in a few minutes!"**

**"So?"**

**"SO?! Have you lost it Chelsey!! What is he going to say about my ex coming to talk. Do you think that's gonna be a pleasant day?"**

**"Ooo."**

**"Yeah ooo!"**

**"Well why don't take I him out?"**Well he wouldn't want to see me anyway."** I don't know."**

**"Come on. All he's asking is to talk. Can't you at last give him that?"Gabriella paused for a moment. All he did want is to talk right?**

**"I cannot believe i'm doing this."**

**"Yes--"**

**"Wait."**

**"What."**

**"We can't be in this house."Chelsey nodded, understanding. For now, talking in George's house was off limits.**

**"Okay."Chesle said. Gabriella opened up her house door. There he was ,still standing. Gabriella felt like she was about to faint, he gave her the same look that made her melt years ago.**

**"Hi."She said.**

**"Hey."**

**"Um can we talk somewhere not here?"Gabriella started cautiously looking around for the all to familiar escalade to drive up any moment.**

**"Um, sure I guess.How about the cafe down the block?"**

**"Sure.I'll get my jacket."Gabriella waked inside the house and retrieved her things.**

**"You can do this!"Chelsey wispered as she gave her friend a thumbs up.**

**"Oh sure."Gabriella muttered making her way out the door. Chelsey laughed. Hopefully it would go well.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"So what do you want to talk about?"Gabriella asked timidly sipping on her cup.**

**"How about we just catch up."Troy suggested as he took a sip of his beverage.**

**"Ok.. well how are you doing?"**

**"Fine you?"**Well I have a pain in the ass as a husband, my parents hate me, yeah the whole 9 yards.

**"Oh fine.So um I heard that you were an architect."**

**"You heard right."**

**"So what's it like?"**

**"Um, its a lot of planning and building."**

**"Are you building anything now?"**

**"Well not building yet, but i'm working on the plans for the new building up the road.**

**"There's gonna be a new building?"**

**"Yeah but we haven't knocked it down yet, it's abandoned anyway."**

**"Well how far along are you in the plans?"**

**"About three fourths of the way." **Wow he's doing great without me.

**"So what about you? I know you're an elementary teacher. What's that like?"**

**"Um, fun. I love working with kids. It's keeps me down to earth and lets me get away from my--" Troy gestured for her to go on.**

**"My--Challenges in life." Gabriella inwardly sighed.That was close.**

**"Like what?"Troy asked,oblivious to the fact that she didn't want to go into detail.**

**"Oh you know, just little things that can tick you off."**

**"Yeah I get alot of those."**

**"Really from what?"**

**"Um, my job people, workers."**

**"What kind of workers?"Gabriella asked curiously.**

**"You know the evil one slacking ones and then the women who do anything to get ahead."**

**"Like who?"Gabriella said, now fully interested.**

**"Um, there are a few girls where my friend and I work, there are women everywhere. He loves to hang around with them."**

**"And what about you?"Gabriella blurted out before she could stop herself.**

**"No thanks I'm not as extroverted as my friend is."**

**"Thankgod"Gabriella's eyes widened.Too much said for one night.**

**"Um well you know this has been great and all."She said hurriedly grabbing her things.**

**"But I really should be um--ahh!"In her haste Gabriella stood up, knocking her beverage cup right onto her lap.**Oh no! Not here in front of him!!

**"Oh my god are you okay?"Troy asked as he took her beverage and got a bunch of napkins.**

**"Um, yeah i'm fine.I should clean up.**

**"Okay you need any help?"**

**"No that's okay i'm fine."**

**"Are you sure."**

**"Yeah don't worry about it."Quickly Gabriella rushed to the bathroom.**

**"Look at me!"She yelled to no one.**

**"How could I let him see me like this!"After scrubbing off the beverage, Gabriella built up her courage and walked out.**

**"Sorry i'm such a klutz."**

**"It's okay."Troy said smiling as he stood up."Why don't we just go to the park?"**

**"Um sure it'll save me embarrassment from everyone in here."Troy laughed a he gave her her jacket. As they started to walk in the park, Gabriella took a few glances in Troy's way.**

**"Look I know i'm hot but you don't have to stare."**

**"What?"**

**"I saw you glancing Montez."**

**"I was not!"Gabriella denied, lying.**

**"Okay, sure.So tell me more about your job/life."**

**"Um, Jobs cool, life's interesting and--"Gabriella's phone rang. "Oh man now?"**

**"What?"**

**"It's George."**

**"Who's George?"**

**"He's--" **Oh crap.

**"One of the people who work with me.I think I have to go."**

**"So soon?"**

**"Unfortunately yes."Gabriella said as she started to make her way to her home, not far away.**

**"Wait.'**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I haven't seen you forever."**

**"Well maybe... you can call me?"Gabriella said, ignoring George's call and giving her phone to him.**

**"Okay." As they exchanged phone numbers, Gabriella took the opportunity to look at him. **God he is so hot.

**"You staring again."Troy said. **How in the world did he see me?

**"I don't know what you're talking about.**

**"Sure.Well I guess i'll see you around."**

**"Yeah me too."In the split second Gabriella trailed her eyes over him and years of important and unforgettable memories flooded in her brain.She felt the strong urge to get closer to him and find out what he was really about. But in a haste moment and a swish of reality coming back to her, Gabriella waved one final time before making her way back to her house.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I think I liked this chapter lol. By the way my friend ,puff3910 just started a story. She's brand new. If you like Mitchel Musso check it out!

Veronica


	8. Pushed too far

"I work all day long Gabriella, don't you realize that?!"

"Yes George."Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she once again was caught up in a George/Gabriella feud.

"So if you knew that then why can't you at least take the time that you waist all day and put it to use?! I work all day long and expect to have dinner, cooked on the table and you here! Not Ms.Sanders!" Where is she anyway?

"Where is Chelsey?"

"She left.You see that Gabriella! I know exactly how to respond!"

"Why are you trying to make me into? A robot!"Gabriella screamed with him finally pushing her buttons.

"Oh please! Like you can come close! You can't even make me dinner on time!"

"You know what! Im done with this argument."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes exactly, excuse me!"Gabriella said as she stormed up the stairs and into a guest room, she couldn't even bare to sleep in the same room with him! As soon as she got into the room, Gabriella slammed the door on the repeating yelling coming from downstairs, she was so not in it tonight. After lying down for a second Gabriella pulled out her cellphone and called her friend.

"Hello?"

"Chelse!"

"Gabby! How did everything go? Tell me everything."

"It was absolutely amazing Chelse! He was just as charming as before.And he's an architect, and he's amazing at it and how he talks, it's so dreamy and--and--"

"Whoa calm down!"

"I'm sorry."Gabriella apologized.

"See! I told you! Did you guys get numbers or something?"

"Yes."Gabriella said now sulking.

"What's wrong."

"Everything."

"But you said he's just like before."

"Exactly.That's the problem. He's amazing and single. Chelse I couldn't even have the courage to correct him when he called me Montez!And I don't want to say' by the way it's Mrs.Smith' because I am in no way happy about that."

"So all i'm basically hearing is that the ass hole who was probably downstairs yelling at you is the problem?"

"Yes that's exactly it. We actually did just have a fight and i'm so mad that I'm actually in the guest room trying to calm down."

"Ouch."

"Yes ouch."

"Well at least the quotidian fight is over right?"

"Yeah I guess."Gabriella said as she looked around the fully decorated room often used for George's and her parents or his friends."Look like I've probably said a million times before.I'm so tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay. Love ya!"

"You too. Night."Gabriella hung up the phone. Before she even got to close her eyes, George barged into her room,furious.Gabriella sat up. Oh great, she thought.

"Can't a get a break--"

"Shut up Gabriella!"

"What?"Gabriella said a bit taken back.

"You heard me! I don't know who you think you are but don't you ever disrespect me and walk away."

"Disrespect _you_?! You disrespect me everyday!"

"I do no such thing!"

"Oh sure!"

"You know what? I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but it will be fixed."

"What's wrong with me What about you. You act like you're the most important thing in the world, with your dam job and he rest of your life!"

"My dam job got us everything we have today. You think your ridiculous teaching job is doing anything?! Newsflash Gabriella! You wouldn't have anything without me and my hard work! I've provided this house!I provided all the get together, I bought both the cars!"

"I could have bought by own car."Gabriella said, starting to lack the ability to fight back.

"Bullshit Gabriella. Could you buy a car that expensive! Go ahead! Tell me you could."Gabriella didn't speak. He was right after all, there was no way she could by the car he bought for her.The price had way too many zero's.

"Well?"George questioned, already knowing the answer.Gabriella remained quiet.

"Well Gabriella?!"

"No I couldn't."She finally said.

"Exactly."George said cornering her with his arms crossed."If it wasn't for me you would have never even seen that car."

"It doesn't matter I don't even need a car that expensive anyway."

"Regardless you wouldn't have half or three fourths of the stuff you have without me!"

"That's not true."Gabriella said.

"Oh really? You're broke down easy job couldn't provide shit for you!"

"Oh really!"Gabriella said as she pushed him back.

"Then maybe me and my broke down job can just leave!"With that she stormed down the stairs.

"Fine!"George yelled."Go ahead!"

"Fine!"Gabriella slammed the door. She was about to get out her car keys when George opened the door. "Don't bother pulling out your keys. I bought that car."Gabriella bit her lip. She wanted to disappear.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking!"She said as she started to walk down the path of the driveway and on to the sidewalk.She needed to leave and now.

As she got out her phone, Gabriella walked along the streets of the park, where only a few minutes ago she was having a great time with Troy.

"Gabby?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Why what happened?"

"I just eft my house. I just needed to get away."

"Okay sure."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"I don't have a car. Can you pick me up?"

"what happened--"

"It's a long story."Gabriella said as she stopped walking.

"Okay. i'll be right there."

"Thanks."Gabriella said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What an asshole."Chelsey said as she gave Gabriella some extra bed sheets.

"I know. It's to the point where I can't deal with it anymore."Gabriella said as she stared at her wedding ring that she previously removed from her finger.

"Can I ask you a question?"Chelsey asked.

"Sure what?"

"If you don't like him so much then why don't you just divorce him?" Gabriella sighed.

"Because, he's right."

"No he's not! Gabriella you can do way better things than he can in a million years!"

"Face it Chelse!He's a lawyer, I'm a kindergarten teacher. He's received more than 15 acknowledgements from judges. I've got none.He's only lost one case in his entire life. He's had 22 cases!I've done none!He's been practically begged to take on big cases, i've only been asked by parents to take care of 3 year olds. Let's face it. I'm nothing compared to him."

"Gabriella--"

"I gotta step out for some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."Gabriella said as she stepped out with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Gabby."Chelsey muttered in sorrow. She hated that this man made his own wife compare herself to him. It was in no way right.If Gabriella wasn't going to stand up to him, someone had to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I hate people like George... Review please!

Veronica


	9. Afterwards

By the way, happy Memorial day to everyone!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

6:30am

"Gabby, wake up, Gabby!"

"Huh?"Gabriella said as she raised her head from the pillow on the couch that she was sleeping on.

"It's time to get up.How's about we go to MC.Donald's or something for breakfast."Gabriella sat up and immediately wanted to lie back down.Memories from last night went through her mind.

"No thanks."She said as she looked up at the ceiling.Chelsey sighed.It took forever to make Gabriella feel that at least one-eighth of herself was worthful.And that alone was had work.

"Gabby come on. You love Mc.Griddles remember?They'll make you feel so much better."Gabriella, hinted by her friends eagerness to make her feel better got up.

"Okay. Why not." Slowly she got up."Do you have--"

"Toiletries, and clothes in my room."

"Thanks."Gabriella said as she entered Chelsey's room and prepared herself for the long day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mc.Donalds never tasted so good!"Gabriella said as she wolfed down another Mc. Griddle.

"I guess so."Chelsey muttered frantically wondering how she was possibly going to pay for how much Gabriella was eating.

"So...tell me more about what happened with you and Troy."

"Um, we went to the park and walked around."Gabriella said recalling events from the night before.

"Like I said we talked more about our jobs our lives, the skanks at his job."Gabriella said giggling a bit.

"Skanks?"

"Yep.They'd do anything to get ahead.At least from what Troy told me."She admitted looking at her coffee.

"It's well it was sort of like, we never separated."

"Wow."Chelsey muttered. this was going better than she thought.

"Yeah wow. He's changed.But not the cocky change, the good change, you following me Chelse?"

"Oh I got you."Chelsey responded."So are you planning to see the good changing architect again?"She suggested, though already knowing the answer.

"Well I do have his number and it would be rude not to see him again. After all, it's been a bit over three years."Gabriella smiled. She knew she was making a bunch of excuses to see Troy but the excuses felt someone necessary.The truth is, she was eager to see him at all costs. Especially after her fight with George.

"So I take that as a yes?"Chelsey asked, hiding her excitement.

"Yeah."Gabriella said cheerfully."Well we have to get to the school before we get fired!"She suggested, looking at her watch and dumbing the trash."Let's go."

"Thank god."Chelsey muttered.She had just lost a paycheck to Gabriella's amazing appitite."And I thought Troy was the greedy one." She muttered as she followed her friend to the school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

4:30pm

"Who in the world would have known that putting paint in someone's hair would be the fad for 4 year olds."Gabriella muttered as she cleaned up the last bit of paint on the floor.

"Tell me about it."Chelsey said.

"4 year olds have very over active imaginations."

"You think?"Gabriella said laughing."So...what do you think Troy's doing?I mean maybe he's working on the building that he's making a few blocks away. Or maybe he's taking a break."Gabriella said, mostly to herself.

"Why don't you give him a call?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Well because!"

"Because what?"

"I don't know because!"

"Gabriella just call."

"No. What if he's working?"

"Call and you'll find out."

"No!"

"Fine. Then I will!"Quickly, Chelsey grabbed Gabriella's phone and looked at the contacts.

"Chelse!!"

"Ooo Number 3 speed dial?"Gabriella blushed.

"Let's call."

"Chelse--"

"Hey Troy!"Gabriella froze.

"We were just wondering if you were working or not because if you were we're sorry for interrup-- uh huh, well that's great.. We're in the same place, the school...ok we'll see you then. Bye!"Chelsey said.

"What? Tell me what happened."

"It's his day off."

"Oh."

"And he'll be here in 5 minutes."

"What?!"

"What?"

"Hello?He can't see me like this!Look at me. My hair's a mess. My clothes are, eek. I look--"

"Gabriella,you look fine.And besides, why does it matter that you look Good for him?"She questioned smiling slyly.Gabriella blushed.

"It doesn't.I just.."

"Just what?"

"Just, just!!"

"That doesn--"

"Whatever Chelse."Gabriella said as she started to super clean the classroom."Ok."Chelsey said as she started to help her friend.

"I wonder what architectures wear."Gabriella thought aloud."Do you think they wear like overalls and big goggles or regular clothes?"

"I don't know.Ask him."

"But I don't wanna sound like an idiot."Gabriella said.

"Like I said ask him."

"what?"Gabriella said,sensing her friends weirdness.

"Ask. Him."

"Chelse--"

"Ask me what?"Gabriella jumped and turned around.

"How long have you been there?"She asked and he took her hand and picked her up.

"Lucky for you I just got here. Or else i would have heard any other gossip you girls talk about me."Gabriella tired profusely to hide her blush while Chelsey laughed.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"Um, it's stupid."

"Come on tell me."

"Um, well i was just wondering--it's dumb!"

"Gabriella just tell me!"Troy said chuckling.

"She wants to know what do architects wear on the job."

"But it's dumb."Gabriella interrupted."So lets forget--"

"No it's not."Troy said.Gabriella smiled a bit. Usually George would just agree and say that that was a dumb question, but not Troy.

"Well sometimes we wear these freakishly large goggles on the workplace."Gabriella laughed."Really?"

"No lie.So anyway. Are all the kids gone?"He said referring to the school.

"Yep.They left about an hour ago."Gabriella responded.

"That's good then are you free?"Gabriella's eyes widened."Me?"Troy looked around.

"I don't see another Montez around here."Gabriella flinched at _Montez. _Cautiously she looked around to Chelsey as if to say, _Don't say a thing. _She would have to tell him eventually but now wasn't the time.

"You okay?"Troy asked worried at her expression."Oh Im fine Don't worry."Gabriella said smiling."

"Ok so are you free?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Great, do you wanna go to a cafe or someplace to talk?"

"Sure."Gabriella said, ignoring Chelsey's silent joyful screaming.

"Ok let's go."Troy said as he started to to exit the room.Gabriella smiled following him.

"Hey."Troy said stopping.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Mrs.Smith?"Troy asked pointing at the opening sign as the two girls froze.

"Um-- she's another teacher that helps us."Gabriella lied, silently smacking herself for not taking that sign down.

"Oh ok."Troy said as he left the room."That was too close!"Gabriella whispered to Chelsey as she left.If there was one thing she knew she had to hide, it was her last name.Only for now.Gabriella told herself as she got into Troy's car and started making her way to the cafe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Just a thought, should Gabriella keep her name a secret?Review please!


	10. Game

"So it's your day off?"Gabriella said starting conversation as the two entered the cafe."Yep."Troy answered as he ordered their drinks.

"That's cool."Gabriella said.

"Yeah definitely."troy responded."So how was school?"

"How was school? You make it sound as if im in highschool!"Troy laughed.

"Well technically you are because you're around kids all the time."

"Well that doesn't count. So how's the building coming along?"

"Pretty good. We're hoping that we get it built by next year."

"really?"

"Yeah, but we started a bit late so I dont really think that's gonna happen."Troy said chuckling.

"Yeah I guess."

"So tell me more about yourself, im sure being a kinder garden teacher isn't all of it."_Please, who knows me better than you? _"Um, nothing really. I'm just and everyday person."

"Oh don't give me that.Do you still sing?"

"Not really."_You can thank George for that _

"You?"

"No unfortunately my singing career has ended."

"Aww, what about basketball?"

"Still playing, still the champion.'

"Yeah right."

"Is that a challenge?"Suddenly all the crying and yelling due to George cleared away from her mind.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not."Gabriella teased.

"Okay, when and where?"Troy said crossing his arms against his chest and smirking.

"How about right now?"Gabriella said, standing up.

"I don't know. I don't wanna hurt your feelings when you lose."

"Oh you mean when you lose."Gabriella responded.

"We'll see."Troy said as they exited into his car."Let's go to my place and find out."

"Okay."Gabriella said more excited than usual. As the two arrived to his house, memories of them playing against eachother floated into her mind.Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"What?"Troy asked.

"Nothing."Gabriella responded."This place is beautiful."

'"Thanks."troy said as he led her into his backyard."Wow."Gabriella said as she stared into a backyard/basketball court.

"Just like your old house."

"Yep.Couldn't stay away from basketball."troy said as he grabbed a ball from the floor.

"So let's see what, Ms.Kinder garden teacher's got."troy said as he handed her the basketball.

"You'll see."Gabriella responded as she perfectly shot a three pointer._Swoosh! _"Oooh."Troy said as he looked at the rim.Gabriella laughed.

"You've got some game after all."Troy commented as he dribbled the ball.

"Yep.Get ready Troy Bolton."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You let me win!"Gabriella said she crossed her arms as if she was 5."Troy laughed.

"Who said that?"

"I did!I want a rematch!"

"Rematch i've already sweated my self out!"Troy complained as he lay down, tired.Gabriella laughed. It seemed like old times were coming back.

"Well why don't u get back your energy while going for a walk?"she offered.

"I dunno you might chase me down the street and I might sweat even more!"Gabriella laughed."Come on Troy.Pleeeze!"She teased. After little effort Troy nodded his head.

"Ok ok fine, but let me take a shower first."Troy got up and took off his shirt as he entered the house.Gabriella had to refrain from immensely blushing. "Just make yourself comfortable and i'll be back in a few!"Troy called as he went up the stairs.

"Will do!"Gabriella responded as she sat on the couch.Wow this place is so comfortable.Ofcourse it's not as big as George's but it's way more cozy.Gabriella though as she stared at a few pictures on the walls.

"Aww there's Chad."She said as she was a picture of the two smiling.She looked on to others.

"Look at Mrs.Bolton."Gabriella muttered as she saw Troy's mother smiling perfectly in a frame.Gabriella let her eyes wander until she came across a specific picture and scoffed.Who the hell is that!She immediately glared at a picture with Troy and a girl next to him, which in Gabriella's eyes was one word, and not the best word either.Who the hell does she think she is! Looking like that next to him!Uh what a--

"Like the picture!"

"Eeek!"Gabriella jumped surprised.Troy laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey troy, who's that?"Gabriella asked before thinking.

"That's one of my co-workers, Sam. She's really nice once you get to know her."Gabriella silently breathed a sign of relief.wait! why should I care I'm married for god's sake!

"So ready for that walk."troy suggested as he opened the front door.

"Absolutely!"Gabriella said as they exited the house.

"So, Mr.Troy is still the NBA basketball fanatic."Gabriella teased as they walked a few blocks from Troy's home.

"Yep. Im the champion."Gabriella laughed.

"Sure Troy."

"Hey i'm just saying."

"Ok."

"And you? How's the teacher fanatic doing?"Gabriella smiled.

"she's being the best kinder garden teacher in the world!"

"Oh and im cocky."Troy commented as they turned a corner.

"No you're different."

"How?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh yes another 'because I said triumphs the fight."

"Yep!"Gabriella said filled with laughter."Oh man I haven't had this much fun in a long time."troy said.

"Me either.I haven't had this much fun since--GEORGE!"Gabriella stopped dead as the all too familiar car pulled up on the side walk.

"George?"Troy asked confused, as the car door opened."Who's George?"

"I am."George said as he exited the car and walked onto the pavement.Gabriella could feel her heart rate double.

"Oh my god.What are you doing here!"Gabriella choked out.

"I've been looking all over for you!That's what im doing here. I don't know what you think you're trying to pull but it's over."

"Why can't you just go!"Gabriella said on the verge of tears.

"Wait, I am so confused."Troy interrupted."How do you guys know eachother?"

"We're married."George answered. There was a brief silence, then Gabriella felt two pairs of eyes on her, one full of anger, and the other full of shock and hurt.

"Is this true?"Troy almost whispered as Gabriella finally exploded.Painfully she looked at him and nodded.Troy's mouth dropped open.

"You're married!Are you kidding me!"

"Troy please--"

"No don't please anything! How could you not tell me!!"

"Troy."Gabriella begged fully in tears by this point.

"I can't believe you!After everything we talked about. All this time, all this time you've been lying to me!"

"No--"

"That's bull Gabriella!"

"Troy--"

"So what's your real last name, huh?!"

"Plea--"

"You know what forget it, I don't wanna hear anything about it, or you ever again!"with that, Troy immediately turned around and ran to his house.

"Troy wait!"Gabriella called, not getting any response.

"Oh so what? Have you been hanging around with some guy behind my back?!"George screamed as Gabriella bursted with tears.

"Well?!"

"I--"

"I can't believe you! You stupid bitch!Get in the car!"Already feeling like she was broken in two, Gabriella had no other choice but to get in the passengers seat and start the miserable, tear filled, ride home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yeah this chappie was really depressing and hard to right in my own opinion. Review please!

Veronica


	11. Talks Part 1

"Please pick up!"Chelsey yelled in frustration. Even if she had not been there, she knew that something was wrong. When George had came to her demanding where Gabriella was, Chelsey realized that if something didn't happen it would be a miracle.

"Gabby.Please.Why is your phone turned off?!Look when you get this message please call me back."After leaving probably the fifth voicemail, she hung up.Something was wrong and she had to find out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"You're married!Are you kidding me!"_

_"Troy please--"_

_"No don't please anything! How could you not tell me!!"_

_"Troy."Gabriella begged fully in tears by this point._

_"I can't believe you!After everything we talked about. All this time, all this time you've been lying to me!"_

_"No--"_

_"That's bull Gabriella!"_

_"Troy--"_

_"So what's your real last name, huh?!"_

_"Plea--"_

_"You know what forget it, I don't wanna hear anything about it, or you ever again!"with that, Troy immediately turned around and ran to his house._

_"Troy wait wait! wait!--"_

"No!"Gabriella screamed as the image from a few hours ago popped up into her head, waking her up in tears for the third time.

"Why?"Gabriella cried not bothering to care about who could hear her."Why did I have to do that! Why! I..,I should, I should..."Gabriella carried on as she gasped while crying.Once again looking around the guest room where she decided to sleep after feuding, or this time sitting through and emotional tirade,with George.

"I should have just told him.He would have understood!He always did!"Gabriella cried on. Up until now things had been going great with her and Troy but now, now everything was a disaster. She was hated both men and now felt ostracized in the worst way.Nothing had ever prepared her for this. Gabriella grabbed extra pillow and held it closer to her.She needed any type of comfort now.She could go to Chelsey's, but then she would have to explain absolutely everything and considering Chelsey got her to meet Troy, it was definitely not what she wanted to do.Her parents were definitely out of the question.As soon as she'd mention Troy they'd blame and accuse her of being a deceitful and cheating wife.She didn't have any sibling to talk it out, thanks to her parents. Basically there was no one to go to and no one to comfort her.

"I.. I just have to be there for myself."Gabriella told herself.She thought for a minute and then sat up. When you have problems you have to deal with them yourself. You have to, you have to. Gabriella continuesly told herself as she got up and opened the guestroom door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

6:30am

"God I hope she's okay."chelsey muttered to herself as she got up from her bed after a sleepless night.The last thing she wanted was to see her friend striveled up crying when she got to work."I swear tonight i'm gonna give George a piece of my mind."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gabriella!...Gabriella!what the hell is she doing!"George yelled furiously as he fixed his tie. In his eyes, after yesterday she had better not even think about going against him.From now on he would make sure that he knew where she was going in her spare time so no more 'meet ups' were arranged.Yes he would teach her a lesson.

"Gabriella get down here now!"After a few more seconds of calling George furiously bounded up the stairs and up to the guest room.Viciously he banged on the door before slamming it open."Gabrie-- oh hell no."George said in aww as he looked at a tattered room and his wife nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is she!"He yelled as he rushed to his car.Whatever she was trying to pull, she wouldn't get away with it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mrs.Harrison?"Chelsey asked surprised.

"Hello Ms."

"What are you doing here?"

"Im substituting.Mrs.Smith isn't going to be teaching for the rest of the week." Oh no. Chelsey thought.

"Really did she call or something?"

"Oh I was just told that I would teach.so let's get started shall we?"

"Sure."Chelsey answered uneasily. Suddenly a car sped up to the school and Chelsey looked up with utter disappointment.

"Where the hell is she?!" George nearly screamed as he threw his car door open and stormed up the yard.

"Mr.Smith!"Chelsey hissed as she saw a few kids that were playing outside slow down."Lower your voice.May I remind you that you are at a kindergarden school!"

"I don't care! Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!Where's Gabriella."

"I don't know."

"That's bull--"

"Mr.Smith!!"Chelsey exploded.If you were going to yell that was something.But you couldn't do it especially in front of a bunch of 3 or 4 year olds.

"Yes you do! You always know where she is!"

"Mr.Smith, I can honestly and truthfully say that I don't know where Gabriella is.She didn't show up at work today and I must have called her 20 times last night.She isn't here."Chelsey responded, getting worried about her friend.What if something happened to her, or worse what if she did something to herself!

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt, we do have to start school."

"And you are?"George questioned.

"Im Mrs.Harrison, the substitute teacher."George looked at her for a few seconds, then finally nodded his head, believing Chelsey.

"Fine, but tell me if she shows up."George said as he walked down the pathway and for the first time slammed his car door.Chelsey sighed as he drove away. She had to know what was up and as soon as school was over, she would do her best to find out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

6:47pm

"Troy!"

"Hmm?"Troy said awaking from another day dream."What's up Sam?"He said to his co worker and close friend.

"How about your not leaving. Come on, go home and relax."Troy shook his head."I just wanna stay a few more minutes."

"Come on Troy, you've been acting different lately.What's up?"She questioned.

"Nothing just, nothing."Troy responded not wanting to get into yesterday's mishap."I'll be out in a few ok?"sam sighed.

"Fine but you better be.Or else."Troy smiled.If there was one thing about his sister like friend that he liked, and was sometimes annoyed by, was her overprotectiveness.

"Ok, I promise."Troy responded.

"Fine."sam responded as she started to leave.troy looked back at his work and rubbed his head."This building is never going to get finished--"

"Troy?"

"I thought you were leaving Sam,"Troy said not bothering to turn around.

"I was but there's someone here for you."

"Huh?"Troy said as he turned around and froze. For a second there was an akward pause.

"I'll see you tomorrow."Sam said as she quickly left leaving the two to settle it out. shortly after she left, Troy turned his shocked expression into a cold hard stare as he looked upon the cause of his anger.

"What do you want?"troy demanded, coldly.

"Just a few minutes to let me explain myself."

"Oh you've had all the time to explain yourself. Thanks for letting me know that you nothing but a liar." Troy said as he folded up the business plans and grabbed his coat.

"Troy please. I know I screwed up--"

"You think?"

"But im so sorry and I want to get the chance to tell you everything. I know I screwed up but please just let me tell you why I did what I did."

"I think it's a little too late for that. Don't you?"Troy said as he started to make his way to the door.Gabriella ran to the exit and blocked his way.

"I can push or move you right out of the way."

"Not until you hear me out.Please."Gabriella said, sounding confident in the mouth, but shaking in body language.

"No."Troy said as he tried to reach for the handle.Gabriella continued to move her body to block him from exiting.

"Get out of the way!"

"Troy please."Gabriella begged.

"Please what!"Troy said loosing his patience as he pushed himself away from her, furious."What the hell do you have to say to me?!"

"I, I didn't know how to tell you,"Gabriella said as the tears found their ways out of her eyes.

"How about, Troy im married. How about that!How could you lie to me like that.Tell me!"

"Im sorry! You dont understand what my life is like."

"Oh please, how hard can life be for you?"Troy asked skeptical.Gabriella looked straight into his eyes.

"We can start by this."She started taking off her wedding ring."Im not interested in you marria--"

"Im in an arranged marriaged."There was a pause.

"Arranged?"Troy asked, a bit surprised.Gabriella nodded.

"And I hate it.My parents set it up for me three years ago and George is the worst.He's never even come close to letting me be who I am. I can't be myself in front of anyone any more and it sucks and hurts so much.My parents, my own two parents choose him over me! Do you have any idea how that feels?I just wish this never happened."Gabriella said.Troy softened his expression at her opening up to him.

"Oh."Troy responded softening up a little."I'm sorry, but still why did you lie to me?Why couldn't you just tell me that this was happening?"

"Because. When I saw you I was, just scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, I thought, I though that you wouldn't talk to me let alone look at me if I told you and we were having such a good time and things were going back to how they used to be and, im sorry Troy.Im so sorry.I never wanted it to happen like this and i'm such an idiot and im so sorry"Gabriella cried.Troy moved forward.

"Hey, hey it's ok."Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her.All this time he had no idea what she was dealing with and she finally revealed that her life was terrible.Gabriella shook her head.

"No it's not. Your right.I'm just one big liar!"

"No, no your not. I didn't mean that.I didn't know what was going on."Gabriella looked up.

"I really messed up Troy. And I know that, and im gonna fix it. I promise ok i'll fix everything, i'll think of something i'll--"

"Gabby."Troy said stopping her."Why don't you come over my place to talk about everything."He suggested.

"You don't--"

"I do come on."Troy said as he held his arm out.Gabriella smiled a little as she linked arms. On the way to Troy's house, Gabriella thought about everything that she had to and was planning to explain to help at least some part of her life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yeps that's all I have to say

Veronica


	12. Talks Part 2

"So let me get this straight.You've been in an arranged marriage for three years, you've suffered through out it. And your husband is a self sentered self absorbent lawyer who's treated you like crap this whole time."

"Pretty much."Gabriella responded.

"Im sorry."Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her while the two sat on a couch at Troy's house.Gabriella shook her head.

"It's not your fault."

"I guess but I cant believe that your parents did that to you."

"Well they think that I can't choose for myself so they just set me up."

"Haven't you spoken back or at least tried to tell them what your life is really like?"

"Troy please, these are my parents we're talking about. They always think that they're right no matter what."

"Even if that's true it's your marriage Gabby."Gabriella couldn't help but smile as her nickname was called again.

"Yeah but even so they just..."She trailed off not knowing how to explain the situation. Wanting to forget the situation Gabriella relaxed her body and curled more into Troy's arms.

"It all makes so much sense now."Troy muttered more to himself then her.

"Yeah."Gabriella responded. She looked around her surroundings.

"So um anyway how work still going?"She started eager to change the subject.

"Still fine as always making annoying adjustments to the plans."Gabriella nodded her head.

"So i've finally met Sam.She's nice."

"Yeah.I told you.But still with work I hate it!"

"Why?"

"Because we have to edit and change so many things it's crazy."

"Well keep your head up."

"Easy to say.Hard to do."Gabriella laughed.Again the memories of the two flooded through her mind.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"troy said looking at her.

"What happened with us?"Gabriella said surprising both of them. However she decided to continue.

"Why did we brake up?"

"Um, I guess we just were angry."Troy said uneasily as they talked about their past.

"And apparently because of your arranged marria--"Gabriella looked up."Im sorry."Troy apologized letting his anger get the best of him."I just was stupid."

"Me too. I don't even remember the fight."

"Me either."

"But, more than anything. Im glad that we met again."Gabriella smiled.

"Me too.And look how grown up you've gotten!"

"Oh sure.I've always been grown up."

"Oh please that's a lie."

"No it's not!"Troy said confidently.Gabriella looked up.He was still the same, charming sweet funny, amazing. Not even taking the time to realise what the hell she was doing, Gabriella locked eyes with him.Forgetting everything she leaned up and covered his lips with hers.Not completely surprised, Troy pulled her closer and kissed back while she ran her fingers through his hair...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Open the fuck up!"George yelled as he banged on the door.

"Don't tell me this piece of crap job is closed! Open up."

"Can I help you sir?"An annoyed worker asked as he opened the door.

"Yes.Do you know who Troy Bolton is?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Were does he live?"

"Im sorry I dont know where he lives and I can't give that out anyway."

"Well does he have a phone or something?"

"Well he has a contact, or mailbox I can leave a message.

"Fine."George responded as he pulled out a pen...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Uh, this sucks."Chelsey muttered as she sat on her couch and looked over photo albums.It must have been the worst work day of her life, considering her close friend was no where to be found.As she looked through the albums, Chelsey remembered all the actual fun times she and Gabriella had,before Gabriella had been married and she and Troy were still dating.In those times, everything was perfect."Please tell me she's okay.Where the hell could she be though? And she could have at least called me! I mean it's not that hard to just let a worried friend know that you're okay!"Chelsey continued on thinking aloud.

"But what if she doesn't want to be found, but still she should let me know that she is okay.Okay Chelse think! Where would Gabriella be, I mean maybe she went back to George's."Chelsey pondered again as she found herself taking out her phone and phoning some one she really didn't wanna talk to.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Mr.Smith it's Chelsey."

"And what do you want?! I gift certificate an award? Maybe credits for calling me when I dont want to be called?"_ Asshole _Chelsey thought as she took a breath.

"No."

"Or maybe you could interest me and tell me where the hell my wife is!"

"Well actually that was what I was calling you about but apparently you don't know either!"Chelsey said losing her temper.

"Okay then tell me this."

"What?"

"Who the hell is Troy Bolton!"George started furious."I really demand to know that.Who is he?!"

"He's just a person."

"Oh really? It's funny because i've never met this guy before.So Gabriella's keeping that from me. I should have known."

"You should have known what? Huh?"

"I should have known what a liar untrustworthy bitch she is!"

"Okay first of all you are the last person to say that! And another thing it doesn't matter who it is, Gabriella would be more compatible with a junky than you!She deserves way better, she deserves Troy!"

"Again who the hell is Troy?!"

"He's her ex boyfriend asshole!"Chelsey yelled not caring that she just let out a huge secret.

"Excuse me?Did you just say boyfriend?"

"Yes I did.And she loved and still loves him way more an better than she could ever you! Here's me saying everything for her! You are the absolute worst husband in the world!"

"You don't deserve someone like Gabriella or any woman for that matter!"Chelsey hung up fuming. She hated this, she hated everything.Someone like George needed to spend time with a taste of his own medicine."Why did I even bother calling."Chelsey muttered as she lay her head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Happy father's day everyone! review please!

Veronica


	13. Talks Part 3

7:13am

"Gabriella!"Chelsey almost yelled as she ran to her friend and grasped her in a tight hug.

"Can't breath Chelse!"Gabriella said as her friend let go.

"Sorry but where the hell have you been."Gabriella tensed up.

"Just figuring myself out."She said.

"Are you sure I've been so worried about you!Did You get my calls."

"Yep all 13 of them.Sorry I didn' t call back my phone was off."Gabriella answered truthfully.

"Well you got me so worried."

"Sorry again. Well I guess im gonna have to see him sometime."Gabriella stated sulking.

"Well I don't think I can follow, I kind of bitched him out yesterday."

"What?How?"

"He got so annoying and I just exploded and said everything."

"Wait,what do you mean _everything_?"Gabriella asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, and I kind of mentioned that Troy's your ex."

"You what?!"

"Im am so sorry Gabriella but it just came out and I it just--"

"Chelse! How am I supposed to escape him from turning explosive!"Gabriella yelled, from what Chelse said and from what had occurred last night with her and Troy.She still had the flashbacks zooming around in her head as she heard her friend apologize repeatedly.

_6:am _

_Ring!Ring!_

_"Uh,"Gabriella groaned as she opened her eyes."Already?"Gabriella rolled over and bumped into something hard and strong."What?"Gabriella said as she raised herself to see what was there.Omg! Gabriella jumped back slightly as she saw the body move and a hand stretched over to the snooze button on the alarm._

_"Troy?"Gabriella asked sofly.Troy turned around slightly and locked eyes with her, then all the events from last night circled through both of there heads."Oh man."Troy said as he sat up.Gabriella looked at his bare chest and for the first time realized she was only covered by sheets."Did we?"Troy asked already knowing the answer.Gabriella nodded her head._

_"Wow."Gabriella ran her fingers through her head with her thoughts racing wildly.What happened? Well I already know what happened but, how? I mean..Gabriella was interrupted from her thoughts by Troy laying a hand on her shoulder._

_"Gabriella."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you okay?"Gabriella shook her head._

_"I have no idea.How? When?Why?I--can I use your shower?"_

_"Um sure."_

_"Thanks!"Gabriella said as she quickly wrapped a sheet around her and rushed into the bathroom.Troy sighed and lay back down trying to understand what happened.In his eyes it was amazing.What ever feelings they had, they definitely had come back!He too was racing with so many questions.He continued to ponder on in his thoughts as the door opened._

_"Um, Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"Troy called._

_"Can you um pass me my clothes?"_

_"Oh.Troy said blushing as he handed her clothes to her._

_"Thanks."Gabriella said closing the door._

_"Gabriella?"_

_"Yes?"Gabriella said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. _

_"So, where, what happens now?"Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair."Now I have to go."She said as she hurridly got her things and rushed down the stairs._

_"Wait!"Troy said running after her and grabbing her arm._

_"No I really have to go and figure things out."Gabriella said, letting go and walking out the door."I'll talk to you later.Bye!"Gabriella said as she exited the house and walked down the pathway leaving Troy standing watching her leave..._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"And I am so sorry--"Chelsey continued.

"Chelse just forget about it ok?"

"Are you sure?"She asked worried.

"Yeah it's my problem and I will be the only one dealing with this not you okay?"Gabriella said confidently.

"I guess if you want."Gabriella nodded her head as she began to set up the classroom for today.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"What the hell?"Troy said as he read the letter sent to him the night before.

"Oh Troy, some guy asked for you yesterday.You weren't there so he asked me to give you that letter." _I wish you didn't _Troy thought as he re-read the letter.

_Mr.Bolton,_

_I'll make this clear only once.I ont know who the hell you are but you better stay the hell away from my wife.whatever thing she has with you is over. If I ever catch you to together I promise you you and Gabriella will regret it_

_Mr.Smith _

Troy groaned as he crumpled up the letter."Why did she have to be married."Troy thought as he remembered what happened that morning.Whatever happened he couldn't help it, he was in love with her."Im gonna head home Sam."

"Ok.Be safe."Sam said already worried.

"I will."Troy said as he headed out the door.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked up the driveway to her house.She had to face him she had to say what she was gonna say and finally stand up for herself.Quietly Gabriella grabbed her keys and opened the door."George."She called out as she entered the living room.

"There she is."Mr.Smith said, in disgust. Gabriella froze as she found her self staring at not only and infuriated George, but his parents as well as hers.

"What are you doing here?"Gabriella managed to get out, not the slightest happy.

"What do you think, you've got a lot of explaining to do young lady."Mr.Montez responded as his wife and her mother looked at her daughter in disappointment.Gabriella dropped her belongings, this was definately not how she planned the night to be.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Two more chapters to go!_

_Veronica_


	14. Standing up

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair as she set her stuff on the table."Well?"George started.

"Well what?"Gabriella responded.

"Well let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"You know what he's talking about Gabriella."Mr.Smith responded."Why have you been hanging around some other guy other than my son?"He demanded, angry.

"I can't believe you would do that Gabriella!"Her father hollered."How could you cheat on George?!"Gabriella remained silent.They were right. She did cheat on him.

"Well?"George said walking toward her."Do you have anything to say?"Gabriella looked up but reamained silent.

"Oh so you have nothing to say."George said."You hang around with some guy for god's knows how long and you're silent."

"Im am so sorry George for the problems my daughter has caused."Mr.Montez started."I don't know what she was thinking."He said looking Gabriella sternly in the eye.

"Me either."Mrs.Montez finished.

"Well you have all the time in the world Gabriella. We all especially George would like, actually demand an explanation."Mr.Smith said.

"How did you guys even find this out?"Gabriella finally managed.

"Oh come on Gabriella have some sense will you?"Mr.Smith responded."George told us. And im glad he did."At that moment Gabriella looked at her parents to see if they would say anything or at least give a look to what had to be a rude comment from Mr.Smith. She begged to see them say anything, do anything to protect her. They didn't say anything and that's when Gabriella knew she was helpless.

"Well?"George asked following all eyes on her.Gabriella shook her head and walked/ran upstairs."What the hell?"George said as everyone got up.

"Where is she going.She still has a lot of explaining to do."Mrs.Smith said as the families got up.Gabriella ran into a guest room and locked it.She needed someone to talk to someone for help, and she knew exactly who.Gabriella grabbed her cell and dialed now in tears.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you please come here, im at George's house."

"Wait hold on whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you just please hurry here, please."

"Okay i'll be there in a few minutes."

"Please hurry."Gabriella cried as she heard footsteps."I need you right now!"

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't worry."

"Okay."Gabriella said as she hung up."Gabriella open the door!"George shouted as he banged on the door. Gabriella looked angrily at the door and got a surge of energy."You wont control me."She said as she opened to door.

"You're right I have something to say."George crossed his arms as the doorbell rang.

"Right on time."Gabriella said wiping away her tears and making her way down stairs to the door.

"Who is what are you talking about."Mr.Montez said.

"I won't let you control me anymore!"Gabriella yelled at George before opening the door.

"You!"George said even more furious as he came face to face with the surprised man who became infuriated after he quickly realised what was going on.

"His name is Troy."Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand and let him in.

"What?"

"I said his name is Troy!"Gabriella said loud enough that everyone could hear her.After making sure everyone heard Gabriella looked to see the mostly shocked expressions on her parents faces and the clueless expressions on George's parents.

"Gabby what happened."Troy said looking all over the room then at her."You're right in time, for me to tell George I want a divorce."

"What?!"George yelled along with almost everyone else.

"You heard me.Im so fucking tired of you! I don't care anymore! You know what, you may be a dam lawyer you may be wealthy and you may have a lot of credits, but there's one thing I know. You're the biggest jerk I've ever met."

"Gabrie--"Her father started but she cut him off.

"Don't dad!You never cared if I was happy or not."

"That's not--"

"That's bull. You never cared about my feelings it was always about George!He was your perfect son.He was your favorite. You never cared about what I wanted! I never mattered to you!"Gabriella said crying.Mr.Montez looked at his wife with guilt written over his face as both looked at their crying daughter.She was about to fully break down when she felt Troy squeeze her hand in support.

"Gabr--"

"im not finished!"Gabriella screamed.Sure she was an emotional wreck but she was going to let everything out one way or the other.She had to.

"No one ever thought about me! No one cared that i've been miserable and mentally abused for THREE years!! It was all about every ones perfect lawyer. But you know what? It's my turn to speak out and i'm through.I want a divorce NOW."She finished.

"Gab--"Mr.Montez was interrupted again but this time by Troy.

"Come on."Gabriella turned to face Troy."Get your stuff.You're staying with me tonight."Gabriella nodded as she walked up the stairs with him following.

"Oh no she's not!"George said as he started to make his way to the stairs.

"Leave her alone!"troy said going back down the steps.

"No!"George said as he grabbed Gabriella's arm. "I said leave her alone!"Troy yelled punching George square in the jaw."Oh my god!"Mrs.Smith yelled as her son grabbed his jaw.

"That was for threatening me at my job! And this is for what you've done to Gabriella!"Troy yelled as he was held back by both Mr:Montez and and Mr.Smith.

"Troy don't!"Gabriella yelled as she grabbed his arm,knowing very well what a former jock with top notch basketball skills could do.Troy stopped and looked at her.

"It's not worth it."Sensing she didn't want any violence, Troy nodded as they made their way upstairs and Gabriella packed. When they returned down stairs, the pair found all eyes on them, with the mothers tearing and the father's showing no emotion.The house was dangerously silent."Let's go."Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand as they made their way out the door and into Troy's car."Thank you."Gabriella said when they finally got to Troy's house.Troy's smiled don't worry about it."He responded as the two sat on his couch.

"May I say again, you're house is so much more homey."Gabriella said as he laughed."Im just glad you're feeling better."He said draping his arm over her.

"Thanks to you."Gabriella said smiling.At that moment Troy couldn't hide it anymore."Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."Gabriella stopped as they locked eyes.

"Im sor--"Troy was cut off by Gabriella immediately kissing him.

"I love you too."She said as they broke apart.Troy smiled."Why don't I help you unpack?"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I think that was one of the most dramatic chapters i've ever written! Review Please!_

_Veronica_


	15. Its Over

Disclaimer: So sorry! i've been so busy at camp that I didn't hav anytime to write this .cant believe i havent posted anything in threee months! Please forgive me! Once again so sorry!

The next morning

"Why don't I start on breakfast."Mrs.Smith said as she picked up a few plates from off the shelves and moved it through sink water.

"Why don't I help you?"Mrs.Montez followed repeating her relative in law. The two began to fix up breakfast while the men walked into the living room and sat down. Besides the constant moving of dishes, silence was filled through the room. It took some time before the silence had to be broken.

"Please someone say something!" Mrs. Montez finally said as she put the dishes down. Everyone looked at her already knowing too well what she meant.

"Look."Mr.Smith started."We all know that last night wasn't the best night in the world--"

"I cannot believe Gabriella would do that--"

"Wait!" Mrs. Montez said finally stopping Mrs. Smith from saying whatever insult she would say.

"Wait what? She--"

"She had every right to do what she did."

"Excuse me?"Mr. Smith shouted."Every right? Do you realise that your daughter has managed to cheat, neglect and have my sons face pushed in?! That bitch--"

"Don't you dare call her that!"Mrs. MOntez screamed back. That had to be what Gabriella wanted after all, she thought. She just wanted for her parents to stop neglecting her and love her for the person she was.

"In my own personal opinion, Im glad that she went back to Troy!"

"Maria--" Mr.Montez started to try to correct his wife.

"Don't Maria me! These people have been trash talking our daughter and we have been doing nothing about it for three years! Of course that's why Gabriella did what she did. I don't know about you and what you want but if I have to live in a world where I know my daughter will be depressed, then I'd rather die!"Mrs. Montez finished slamming the front door behind her leaving again the shocked faces of the Smith family and guilty face of the only remaining Montez.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So where should I put this?"Gabriella said as she stared at her last unpacked possession, her books.

"Here.'Troy said lifting the books from her hand and placing them on the shelves.

"Troy, I just want--"

"Don't."Troy said cutting her off from her beginning thankyou statement.Gabriella knew whatever she said, he wouldn't listen, so she stopped.

"Okay."She muttered as she collasped on the couch.

"Im so tired."She muttered.

"Im sure you would be."Troy said as he sat next to her and used his hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face.Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"What?"Troy asked.

"Nothing, it's just this is crazy, crazy good though. Definately crazy good."She responded.

"I hope so."Troy responded."So ..."

"So what?"Gabriella responed.

"Well I mean.. what are we now?"

"Well--"The two were suddenly interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Great timing."Troy muttered as Gabriella laughed.

"I'll get it."She responded as she opened the door and her face grew pale.

"m..Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"But, what do you want?"Gabriella said now angry and Troy stood beside her.

"Gabriella, you have every right to be mad at me, you do--"

"Yes I do.So why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that you were right."

"What?"Gabriella said pausing.

"We should have never forced you to get married. It wasn't right I know that now. Gabriella, I understand why you couldn't tell us and i.."

"Mom."Gabriella said, stopping her mother before she went any further.

"Dont worry about it, I get it."

"You do."Mrs.Montez said, admiring her daughters ability to easily forgive.

"Yes, and dont worry it wasn't your fault. I should have told you earlier about it."

"No I should have listened earlier to you and then I might have gotten the slightest idea and --"

"Mom, please don't worry about it.Trust me its okay."Gabriella responded, again forgiving her mother.Taking the hint, Mrs.Montez stopped.

"Well then, can I help you two with anything?"

"Um,"Gabriella said looking at Troy."you could help me get the rest of my stuff."Gabriella said smiling with Troy right behind her. Mrs. Montez smiled."No problem, I even brought help."

"What"Gabriella said confused.

"I guess its my turn now."Mr.Montez said, suddenly appearing in sight.

"Dad?"Gabriella said even more surprised then before.

"Gabriella I should mean everything your mother just said times 3.Out of all people, im your father and I didn't even know how much I was hurting you."

"Dad, just like i told mom. It doesn't matter anymore. Im happy."gabriella said lookig at Troy."And that's all that matters. The two parents smiled at their daughter and her new lover. "Well I guess that's all that matters."Mrs.Montez said.

"I think well go sort out your stuff ourselves. We'll be back in 30."Mrs.Montez called as she and her husband drove away in their car.

"Wow, that was sudden.Why so soon?"Gabriella pondered out loud.

"Maybe they wanted us alone!"Troy said as he immediately picked her up in his arms.

"Ah! Troy!"Gabriella squealed, something she haden't done in years.

"So back to what I was saying."Troy said as he finally put her down.

"Well I dont think that we can be called friends, from the account of a few days ago."Gabriella said, still remembering that the whole drama had occured in one week.

"Then how about this."Troy said as he got up and led her into his room.

"What?"Gabriella asked as Troy stood before her with a box.

"I know its definitely sudden but.."Gabriella widened her eyes in shock as Troy stood down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"It was my grandmothers."He said as he immediately saw tears of joy run down her eyes.

"Oh Troy..."

"Gabriella Montez-- I can call you Montez right?"Gabriella laughed."I wouldn't have it any other way--well except for one other name."

"Good.So... Gabriella Montez... will you marry me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's over! Yes im letting the reader decided what happens next in the story! Well even if it took forever, it's finally over :(. thanx 4 reading! R&R!


End file.
